


Parody: Ek Pal Ka Jeena

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [6]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Arjuna disguised as Brihannala, Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Arjuna's brothers' reaction to 'Brihannala', as a parody of Ek Pal Ka Jeena.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 2





	Parody: Ek Pal Ka Jeena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbidextrousArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts).



Ek saal aur chhipna, phir hai laut jaana

Sajdhaj kya karke jaayen, bhai yeh batana

Brihannala ko toh dekho,lagti woh kamaal hai

Moonchh daadhi sab gaayab hain, kaise lambe baal hain

Toh hans… kyonki Viratji ke paas hai ab rona

Ae mere dil tu gaaye ja

Ae aaye aao aaye aa


End file.
